


The Wonders of Materia

by FFlove190



Series: Hojo Week 2018 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal, Anal Beads, Masturbation, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFlove190/pseuds/FFlove190
Summary: Hojo experiments with some materia





	The Wonders of Materia

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love a good old masturbation session
> 
> Hojo Week Day 6: Mako / Materia
> 
> Unbeta;d

Hojo tugged on the chain and shuddered. The materia rolled around inside him and made his knees weak: his chest met the blankets and he drooled into the pillow. 

 

You see, natural materia was a fascinating subject. Each and every materia was, theoretically, the condensed knowledge of the Ancients. This knowledge was, in fact, so far beyond human comprehension that they had only recently started tapping into the knowledge of materia; even Wutai, the people most attuned to it, had no more understanding than science. Materia were the books of the planet, they had been left behind to be decipohered and understood. 

 

There were still so many questions. 

 

Hojo shifted his hips and moaned. The matera was rolling against his prostate; he was so full and everything fit just right. 

 

Why, for example, did natural materia naturally link? A solitary materia was impressive but the reaction of two or more natural materia was fascinating: they formed an unbreakable link between them. This phenomenon was, of course, the basis for materia slots; they still didn’t understand why or how of it, only knew that it happened. 

 

What were the limits of this chain? What could break it? 

 

Hojo, of course, was performing his favorite experiment to find out. Every action, every shift of his hips, every pull on the chain around the end materia, was very carefully calculated to further his study. 

 

Hojo rolled his hips and gasped into the pillow. No one was there to hear him in this part of the Shinra Mansion, but he did it anyway. The pillow was wet with drool. The materia moved with him: rubbing him in all the right places and driving him mad. 

 

Hojo was shaking, sweating, and writhing. 

 

The materia was both warm and cold, it was too many sensations to describe in words. Holding it in the hand was one thing, but people rarely experimented with putting materia  _ inside _ the body. 

 

And sure, Hojo had a collection of proper beads - glass, metal, plastic, in a variety of sizes and lengths, you name it and Hojo had tried it. But the materia were by and large his favorite. They were large, of a constantly modulating temperature, and - as far as he could reasonably contemplate - had a mind of their own. 

 

Oh the  _ wonder _ . Could someone proficient in unequipped materia use cast in this position? Could they call upon the spells buried deep in their ass? The thought made Hojo moan. 

 

Hojo’s cock was leaking; his hair was poking him in the eye and plastered to his skin; he was itchy with sweat; his nipples were rock hard and tingling against the starchy bedsheets with every movement. It was everything he wanted. 

 

Hojo was close, he could feel his balls tightening. Hojo reached back and pulled on the chain - pulling one materia out, and then another. Hojo couldn’t breathe: he erupted in his hand. He jacked it, milking it, arching as he pulled out the last of the materia. 

 

Hojo wheezed and collapsed onto the bed. All of his energy was gone, fully drained, worse than a day of materia casting. When he could breathe again, Hojo looked at the coil of materia next to him. They swirled with secrets even under all the lube. 

 

“Magnificent.” Hojo knew the sheets were getting dirty, but they were cheap and he was still climbing the ranks - no one would care, it wasn’t like the Turk would walk in on him or anything. “I’ll clean you later.” 

  
Hojo took a brief, and well deserved nap before groggily waking, cleaning the materia, and returning it the safe where it belonged (Gast would  _ never _ know). 


End file.
